


That's the Spirit

by ryry_peaches



Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober, Halloween, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryry_peaches/pseuds/ryry_peaches
Summary: More Halloween store shenanigans
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949071
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	That's the Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> For Flufftober prompt 4: wounded.

"Oh my god, after all these years, you still think I can't compromise!"

Patrick laughs at David, which is rude, and less than he expects from his husband. "We've been together four years, David. And you still _can't_ compromise."

"I am _wounded,_ Patrick. If I can't compromise, then why did I agree to come here with you?" He gestures all around at the garish displays that surround them.

"Yes, but you won't let me buy anything!" Patrick gestures with his empty shopping basket, illustrating his point.

"Excuse me if I don't want our gorgeous cottage covered in — in guts, and skeletons, and god knows what else, just inviting greasy little kids to come to our door and demand hand-outs!"

Patrick runs his lips through his teeth and very kindly does not laugh at David. Instead, he appeals to David's sense of sentimentality. "When I was a kid, my parents did up the whole house every year, in spider webs and zombies and all kinds of stuff, and the whole neighborhood did the same. It was so much fun."

David makes a face that suggests that his Halloweens were very much not like that as a child, which Patrick really already knows, from the stories he's heard from both David and Alexis. But he also softens quite a bit. "Fine. But I retain veto rights for anything too gross."

"That's the spirit," Patrick says, clapping him on the shoulder and setting off in search of fake bats. David follows him so he can keep an eye on what Patrick is deeming acceptable to place on their property, and does in fact end up vetoing both zombie babies and a giant animatronic clown that the goth-looking employee lurking around the display calls "Crouchy." 

All said, Patrick sets them back far more than David would ever willingly spend on plastic skeletons and hairy fake spiders, but Patrick is all wide smiles and bright eyes, and David would go through a lot of tacky, embarrassing holiday celebrations for him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm @loveburnsbrighter on tumblr!


End file.
